theevurikaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Kid321
"Die in a hole." A quote from the Senator of the Law. Dragon_Kid321 (Also known as "D-Kid" and not used anymore "Judge") is one of the longest clanners in Evurikal Legion (Along with Hardware34) and is probably the slowest one in the clan. He takes a liking to anime, roleplaying, almost anything Japanese and technology, he also likes making swords. He can be easily angered and can react violently, he doesn't like arguments but usually causes them, if he's in a stressed, angered or depressed mood, he relies of his friends to calm him down and cheer him up (Which doesn't take long most of the time). He's can be a bit sick and dirty minded but most of the time he's lively, playful and full of spirit; cheeky. He has some creative skill if he puts his mind to it but he doesn't belive he has any, his logic and film skill is minimal though. He has lead multiple clans but none has lasted long, he is a current Senator of the Evurikal Legion. If being or put into a place of power, he has a rare chance of using that power for the wrong things. He's not on duty most of the time during his time at the Evurikal Legion so far, he rather decides to join people and do nothing unless asked to do something. Dragon_Kid's History of Clanning Dragon_Kid (Known as Judgingjudy999 at 2008-2010) started clanning shortly after Christmas in 2008 when meeting Hardware34, leading the LAC (Lemon Allstars Clan) at the time, he made the Flaming Crossed Swords a month after. And also join LAC, the FCS consisted of 12 members and Dragon_Kid and his brother as leaders, he asked for an alliance with LAC and Hardware34 agreed. Dragon_Kid's Silver Tongue During his time at LAC, Dragon_Kid was able to remove Doominator5000 from the LAC and making Hardware attack clans that Dragon_Kid had ties with, for example; Akatsuki and LittleBigCreators. Dragon_Kid was kicked out of LAC. Threat to Akatsuki Soon later, Dragon_Kid joined Akatsuki in the Lightning Village lead by Sagmininja. Realising that NightmareEden (A foe to Dragon_Kid) was in Akatsuki, he swore to remove him from Akatsuki. Chriswolf119 soon caught his plan and gave him a warning, soon after, Dragon_Kid was giving another warning due to verbal abuse to another member. After a month or two, Dragon_Kid was kicked out of Akatsuki due to making plans with other members to overthrow Chriswolf and lead Akatsuki. In retaliation for being kicked out, Dragon_Kid threatened Chriswolf's by telling him he would hack his girlfriend's account and erasing all her data. Dragon_Kid later decided to not hack Chriswolf's girlfriend due to respect for Sagmin. Flaming Crossed Swords Revelation A very short clan, lasting for a month, this clans soul purpose was to destroy LAC (Which it didn't achieve). After a while, Dragon_Kid still lead the clan in secret, after it was destroyed by LAC. Attacking small clans, the FCSR had reached around 20-30 members. Soon after though, Dragon_Kid left the clan and is now being lead by his brother. The Return to Hardware's Clan During the DZR (Hardware's clan after LAC), Dragon_Kid decided to ask Hardware to rejoin the clan, he accepted. Enclave The DZR was soon named the Enclave, during this, Dragon_Kid was made one of a group of leaders called the Forerunners, he was made Forerunner of Law. Dragon_Kid and the GNA During being in the Enclave, Dragon_Kid met Z-Bitz and Skullclad. Soon after, Dragon_Kid was asked by Z-Bitz and Skullclad to join their new clan; The Great Ninja Alliance (Or the GNA for short), declaring themselves as a roleplaying clan. Dragon_Kid asked Hardware if joining roleplaying clans counted as double-clanning, Hardware replied with "Yes". Knowing that what Dragon_Kid was doing was wrong, he joined the GNA in secret. Soon after, Dragon_Kid left the Enclave and stayed with the GNA, being one of their leaders (Dubbed Tsuchikage). The Evurikal Legion Arguments soon arose in the GNA, making Dragon_Kid soon become the leader of GNA, after Z-Bitz left, he then stopped clanning for a while, during this time, Hardware renamed his clan to the Evurikal Legion. After a month or so, Dragon_Kid asked to join the Evurikal Legion, he was allowed to join and was giving the Senatorial title of Minister of Law. He also bought what was left of GNA into the walls of the Legion.